


Distracting

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"John, do stop playing with my hair. It's rather distracting."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

_"John, do stop playing with my hair. It's rather distracting."_

  
"Really?" he asked, teasingly. "How distracting?"

Sherlock moved his head away, but not far enough to actually be evasive. John curled his fingers back in Sherlock's hair, tugging a little.

Tugging his head to the side, a little, so he had better access to all that lovely skin.

"As distracting as this?" he said, breathing out against Sherlock's ear, and nipped at it, closed his teeth around the delicate skin and bit lightly, tongue sliding forward to press between his teeth.

Sherlock hissed out a breath.

"Or as distracting as this?"

 


End file.
